The blue stranger
by buslimpan
Summary: Jackson had seen the blue stranger through his whole life while others hadn't even taken notice to him. : JackxJackson/Jackcest. One-shot. :


I have seen him many times before. Through my whole life, he had come and walked. No one knew, and still know, who he is. People hardly notice him as he walk past, it's like he is a ghost. He never talks to anyone, only excuses himself if he is in the way, or make any effort to even buy food or stuff. He just walk through the village like he isn't even there.

...

I remember the first time I saw him. I was 6 years old and I was was playing in the mud. I had looked up when I had seen something blue flutter in the corner of my eye. I was like in a trance as I saw him for the first time. He stood out from the villagers with his blue cape and blue and white clothes that looked so dirty but at the same time so clean. He had a hood over his head so I couldn't see much else other than his clothes. I remember that I had gotten up and tried to follow the mysterious man, but I fell because I hadn't been looking where I put my feet. I had scraped my knee and I was about to cry because it hurt when someone stopped in front of me. I had looked up to see the face of the stranger. White hair was sticking out from his hood and he had blue eyes that was looking worriedly at me.

"Are you alright kid?" he had asked in a soft voice as he had pushed some of my brown hair from my face. With tears in my eyes, I had nodded and he had helped me up. I had bitten on my lips to not to cry in front of the man and he had checked my knee. During that time I had noticed the case he had beside him.

"W-w-what's that?" I had asked and pointed at the case. The stranger had followed my finger to the case and then gave me a mysterious, but sad, smile.

"Nothing you need to know about kid. Now, go home and get that treated will you?" the man had said and risen up with the case in hand. And before I had the chance to say something more, he was lost in the crowd.

After that time I saw him again several times. But I was never able to catch him in order to talk. I always wanted so badly to talk with him. But he always got away. And I had never been able to get any closer than 10 meters. No matter what I did, it was like something was pushing me back. And I always had this feeling that he knew that I had seen him. I have never understood why he didn't let me close. So one day I gave up trying to talk to him, just letting him pass through the village.

…

Today, I'm not letting him go. I followed him from great distance, relying on my tracking ability. Being a hunter certainly helps in this situation. I followed his tracks for quite some time and I didn't stop until I suddenly heard music. I froze dead in my tracks when the soft notes reached my ears. Music. It was music. I felt fear grip my heart, fear for my life and fear for the life of the stranger. I started to run along the stranger's footprints, hoping that I would reach him before he would die.

I stop when I come to a clearing where I can see him. I can't believe what I'm seeing. In the middle of the clearing is the stranger, playing a instrument. His cape was dancing furiously in the wind that was blowing through the clearing just like his white hair. The stranger had his eyes closed and therefore didn't see me. I didn't do anything. I just stood there and listened to him play.

He stopped playing and the wind seemed to calm down. I could see him smiling softly, something I have never seen him doing before. He opened his eyes and took down the instrument from his shoulder. He turned around and put the instrument in the case I always had seen him carrying around. As he rose up to continue to walk I felt my body move.

"Wait!" I said as I ran out into the clearing and he froze in his track. I felt my heart beat rapidly as he slowly turned around towards me. He looked a bit shocked that I had stopped him. And I blinked as I realized, he looked just like I remember him. It looked like he hadn't aged a day during the 13 years I had seen him for the first time.

"I... Uh... I..." I stuttered, not being able to form words.

"... I thought you would run." he said softly and studied me. I swallowed and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I... I thought so too..." I mumbled and let my eyes hit the ground for a second before I looked up at him again.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"The wind told me." he said simply and I probably looked confused.

"The wind is my companion. Keeping me company during my travel. I've learned to listen to it." he continued and I nodded a little. I couldn't stop looking at him, he looked beautiful. He took a step towards me but I didn't move, I just kept looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He put a gentle hand on my cheek.

"What's your name?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Jackson." I said, feeling calmed down at the gentle gesture. His eyes softened even more.

"Jackson..." he mumbled.

"I... I wanted to talk with you. That's why I followed you. I... I never imagined that you were playing music..." I said and he chuckled softly. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"That's what I do." he said and pulled back his hand and backed away a little. I felt like I lost something when his touch disappeared.

"People doesn't realize how much music heals their soul. People are too afraid of music to uncover it's wonder." he said as he looked fondly at his case.

"What instrument was that?" I asked and looked at the case.

"It's called a violin. A beauty, isn't it?" he said and looked at me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah..." I said and we fell silent.

"I better leave... Before someone else find me." he mumbled and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" I said and grabbed his wrist. He turned around towards me again and I smacked our lips together. I didn't know what my body was doing, but it felt right. I felt him shift down a little before he stood up fully again. Then I felt his both hands gently take hold of my head and press us even closer. I took his wrists in my hands just to hold something. We broke apart and we was breathing heavily. He gently stroked my cheek with his right hand.

"Take me with you." I said when I had caught my breath.

"Ja. Självklart. Of course. As long as you want it." he said with a gentle smile and grabbed my hand. He picked up his case and we began to walk into the forest.

"What's you name?" I asked as we walked. He smiled at me with a smile that made my stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Jack."

* * *

**Another JackxJackson story :P This time for deltasector123 on dA. This is a kind of continution of my story "Violin". It's not nessecerry to read that one before this one though.**

**And yes, I threw in some swedish in there. I have no idea why I did it so don't ask.**

**Aaanyyway, enjoy! :)**


End file.
